Una compañía de enanos, una guerrera humana y una huargo
by IrethTasartir4
Summary: Una joven humana criada en Rivendell tiene una cuenta pendiente con el gran orco de Gundabad y con el objetivo de cumplirla, se une a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble. No lo hace por el oro ni por la gloria, sino para tener la oportunidad de vengarse a sí misma y a su padre. A pesar de las desconfianzas iniciales... ¿qué importa que monte una huargo? FilixOc
1. Una pareja un tanto extraña

**Capítulo 1.**

Me despierto cuando noto algo muy suave acariciándome la frente. Con un gemido, intento apartar (a lo que sea que me ha despertado) dándole un manotazo. Oigo a mi despertador particular soltar un gañido, pero mi única reacción es curvar ligeramente las comisuras de mis labios y darme la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo. Cuando lo hago, un pelaje muy suave me da la bienvenida, y yo me acurruco en él buscando calor. Pero antes de que lo consiga, me veo obligada a despejarme del todo, ya que me acababan de dar un buen lametazo en la cara.

Me incorporo de golpe:

\- ¡Oye!

Me giro hacia ella, y el gran animal se está riendo de mí.

Asqueada, intento quitarme la baba de la cara con la tela de mi camisa, pero aunque quito la mayor parte, aún sigo teniendo la cara pegajosa. Suspiro:

Me va a tocar desandar el camino hasta el lago que vi ayer por la tarde para lavarme la cara.

No me apetece nada volver a recorrer aquel trecho, pero la baba de huargo no es algo que se quite fácilmente. ¡Exacto! He dicho, baba de huargo. Miro a la responsable de tener baba desde la barbilla hasta la raíz del pelo: Su nombre es Negrura, y como ya habréis intuido, es una loba huargo. Su pelaje es negro, tan negro como la noche más oscura (por algo se llama Negrura, ¿no?), y cuando abre las mandíbulas mostrando sus impresionantes dientes blanquecinos, un escalofrío atroz te recorre el cuerpo entero. Yo misma me encargo de que tenga en perfectas condiciones esos afilados dientes de modo que destacan bastante sobre el pelaje negro. Pero si hay algo que suele llamar la atención sobre Negrura, son sus ojos. Son amarillos, completamente amarillos, salvo su centro, que es de color blanco sucio. Recuerdo la primera vez que le vi esos ojos, creí que eran un par de narcisos y desde entonces, es mi flor favorita.

La mayoría de la gente se extraña de que tenga como compañera de viajes a una loba huargo y a veces intentan matarla nada más verla aparecer. A decir verdad, lo entiendo: los orcos suelen ir de la mano con estos animales, repartiendo destrucción y dolor. Pero yo he descubierto algo que el resto de la gente no entiende o no entenderá jamás. Los huargos no son seres malvados por naturaleza, al igual que un perro, se comportan según la educación que reciban. Por lo general, los orcos crían a los huargos con la idea de convertirlos en máquinas asesinas: los maltratan y torturan para que se vuelvan tan agresivos y ruines como ellos mismos. Esto lo sé de buena tinta, lo he visto.

En cambio, Negrura, recibió otro tipo de atenciones. Se crió con la certeza de tener un lugar calentito por la noche y un plato de comida para comer. Nunca le he dado de golpes ni la he maltratado, siempre la traté con cariño, y ella me ha demostrado con creces que la idea que la gente tiene sobre los huargos es totalmente falsa.

Su comportamiento está influido por esa educación: no ataca a elfos, hombres, ni siquiera a enanos (no ataca, pero sí que se defiende, ojo), y solo se muestra agresiva contra orcos, trasgos, trolls, e incluso contra otros huargos. Es decir, que sólo ataca cuando percibe el peligro, cuando alguien intenta hacernos daño, a mí o a ella. En esos momentos, ni siquiera yo me atrevería a intentar detenerla o enfrentarla ya que cuando se pone en ese plan, sale toda su furia animal que lleva dentro y puede cargarse a quien sea.

Incluso su aspecto se ha visto influido por la educación que le he dado. Todavía no puedo jurarlo porque no es adulta, pero Negrura no es exactamente igual que los demás huargos. Los huargos suelen parecer una mezcla entre lobo y hienas, unas mutaciones horrendas que dan como resultado un bicho totalmente asqueroso, de patas cortas pero fuertes y cuerpo con potente musculatura, totalmente grotesco.

Negrura en cambio no es así: ella tiene las patas mucho más largas que los demás huargos y su cuerpo en general es más estilizado, aunque eso no quita que sea igual de musculoso. Simplemente que los músculos de la loba están posicionados de manera que no se vislumbre como algo grotesco. Además estoy casi segura de que cuando termine de crecer, será más alta que cualquier otro huargo.

Cuando la miro a los ojos, puedo notar que es una criatura mágica y fascinante, y me apena sobremanera que el resto de su especie haya quedado relegada a las monturas de bichos apestosos como los orcos o los trasgos.

Alargo la mano hacia su cabeza y ella se acerca, de manera que mi mano se hunde en el pelaje que le crece entre las orejas, tocando la piel que hay debajo. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada pero sé que cuando consigo que la gente se relaje y le acaricie, suelen sorprenderse de lo suave que tiene el pelaje aunque de la piel nadie dice nada: no hay mucha gente que tenga suficiente valor como para tocarle la piel. El pelaje, pase, pero ¿la piel? ¿Tener que meter tanto la mano para llegar a tocar la piel que está debajo del pelo, y quedarse a escasos centímetros de sus dientes? ¡JA! Ninguno se atrevería.

A pesar de que mi compañera no es adulta, su lomo queda a la altura de mi estómago, y teniendo en cuenta de que mido mis buenos 1.73 m, no está nada mal. Es decir, es enorme, y sigue creciendo.

Me inclino hacia delante para llegar a su cabeza, de modo que se levanta del suelo (en el que se ha pasado tirada toda la noche sirviéndome de almohada). Se sacude las hojas y polvo que se ha quedado adherido a su pelaje y se aproxima aún más a mí.

Me quedo mirando un momento sus ojos ambarinos, que me devuelven la mirada unos segundos, antes de restregar el hocico contra mi pecho, instándome a levantarme:

\- Ay, Negrura, no tengas tanta prisa, ¿quieres? Dame mi tiempo.

Separa el hocico de mi pecho y me da un buen lametón.

\- ¡Negrura!

Suelta un corto aullido, divertida, y veo como empieza a sacar la lengua. Antes de que me vuelva a lamer la cara, le agarro el hocico, le pongo mala cara mientras le señalo con el dedo y digo:

\- Vuelve a lamerme la cara y juro que te convierto en una alfombra.

Obviamente, no sirve de nada. Se suelta de mi agarre y yo me vuelvo a llevar un buen lametón.

\- ¡Vale, vale, ya voy!

Me incorporo, y ella se aleja de mí trotando, directa a los árboles, saliendo así del pequeño claro donde hemos pasado la noche seguramente con la intención de ir a buscar el desayuno.

\- Y luego dicen que la pesada soy yo... - bufo.

Me desperezo, abriendo la boca en un gran bostezo, y empiezo a recoger nuestras cosas: guardo las mantas en mi pequeño saco, extraigo de él una manzana y recojo mi capa del suelo, la sacudo mientras caen hojas y trozos de ramas secas, para luego enganchármela al cuello, por encima de mi ropa.

Como de costumbre, mi vestimenta es bastante discreta: son unos pantalones verde musgo, junto con una camisa más clara, y altas botas marrones. Digo "discreta" por los colores, ya que al ser, ropa "varonil", que la lleve una mujer no está muy bien visto. Pero por si no os habéis dado cuenta, lo que piense la gente de mi, me importa bien poco. Si me importara, hubiera matado a Negrura en cuanto me di cuenta de que era una huargo, la cual en ese momento aparece entre los árboles, con dos lebratos entre los colmillos.

Deja uno a mis pies pero la verdad es que no me apetece conejo para desayunar, así que le digo:

\- Quédatelos tú. Yo comeré algo de fruta.

La loba no se hace de rogar, recogiendo al lebrato y clavándole los dientes en la tripa empieza con su festín. Me doy la vuelta para coger la manzana que había sacado anteriormente de mi saco, pero antes de darle un bocado, me doy cuenta de que hay un arbusto con moras unos pasos más allá (con lo que me encantan las moras).

Sonriendo, me guardo la manzana para otra ocasión y alcanzo mi primer puñado de moras. Para cuando termino de comerlas, Negrura hace rato que se ha zampado los dos conejos y se dedica a darme golpecitos en la espalda para que me dé prisa. Resoplando, le hago caso y empiezo a recoger mis armas. Me pongo el cinturón que lleva enganchada la vaina de mi espada y un par de dagas, para después introducir un cuchillo largo en una bota y un par de cuchillos arrojadizos en la otra (esto de llevar botas altas es un lujo a la hora de esconder armas). Alcanzo mi carcaj lleno de flechas y con mi arco dentro, y me lo ciño a la espalda, por encima de la capa, pero dejando libre la capucha de ésta, de modo que pueda subírmela si lo necesito. Por cierto, todas mis armas son élficas, por razones que comprenderéis dentro de poco.

Levanto la cabeza, buscando mi arma estrella... pero no la encuentro. Frunzo el ceño, recordando de que ya no estaba a mi alcance. Aprieto los puños con fuerza mientras fulmino a lo poco que queda de los conejos con la mirada, pensando en esos malditos trolls. Ya que hace un par de noches, Negrura y yo estábamos muy cansadas después de un largo día, y cuando nos echamos tres trolls por poco no nos convierten en su cena. Normalmente, hubiera tomado más precauciones a la hora de buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche, pero la verdad es que ambas estábamos agotadas tras un largo día, y ni siquiera para eso tuve fuerzas. Afortunadamente, salimos del embrollo pero casi no lo contamos y yo perdí mi arma favorita. Huelga decir que para cuando volvimos a la mañana siguiente para recuperar mi arma, tanto ella como los trolls habían desaparecido ¡Malditos sean!

Le pego una patada a una piedra que sale rodando, cabreada con aquellas imberbes criaturas (y conmigo misma), para después respirar hondo, intentar relajarme y terminar de recoger, esparciendo también las brasas de anoche para disimular la hoguera y removiendo las hojas del suelo para que parezca que aquí nunca ha habido nadie, tapando de este modo los rastros.

Por lo general no tomaría tantas precauciones para tapar una simple hoguera, pero desde que me encontré con los trolls ando algo preocupada: es muy raro que esas apestosas criaturas se alejen tanto de las montañas. Algo los ha tenido que ahuyentar de allí y ese algo me da muy mala espina. Es por eso que Negrura ha estado impaciente toda la mañana. Teníamos mucha prisa por llegar a la ciudad donde me crié, y ahora tenemos un motivo muy urgente.

Lo que sucede aquí no es normal, y si alguien puede ayudarme a encontrar respuestas, ese es Elrond, el Señor de Rivendel.

Así es, vamos a Rivendel.

Sonrío con cariño: ese elfo ha tenido una paciencia enorme conmigo, ya que me crié en su casa, y si ahora soy algo exasperante (por no decir insolente), de pequeña ni te cuento, y haberme aguantado todos estos años tiene su mérito. Crecí bajo la tutela de Elrond, dándole la tabarra a Arwen como buena hermana pequeña y dando mucha guerra cuando ambas nos uníamos para gastarles bromas a sus hermanos gemelos, Elladan y Elrohir. Aún recuerdo cierta broma en que los gemelos acabaron cubiertos de pies a cabeza de baba de Negrura... y también recuerdo como Arwen y yo tuvimos que recorrer Rivendel entera a toda pastilla para evitar que los dos hermanos nos pillaran.

Con el tiempo, Arwen y yo empezamos a comprendernos mejor: nos volvimos amigas de verdad, confidentes... hermanas. Llegó un momento en que esa hermosa elfa se convirtió en un gran apoyo para mí: fue la única persona que no me miró mal cuando empecé a llevar pantalones. A éstas alturas, los demás se han acostumbrado y cuando estoy por allí, Elrond se limita a pedirme que mis pantalones no estén sucios. Sabe que no hay manera de que yo me ponga un vestido.

La idea de volver a ver a Elrond, a Arwen, a los gemelos, pero sobretodo al sobrino de Elrond, Finrod, hace que me olvide un poco de la pérdida de mi arma. ¡Ah, el pequeño Finrod! Sonrío. Es inevitable pensar en ese pequeño elfo y sonreír al mismo tiempo: tiene apenas doscientos años, y digo apenas porque comparando su edad con la de un niño humano, Finrod no llega a los cinco años. Es el hijo del hermano de Elrond y está al cuidado de su tío, pero la verdad es que cuando estoy en Rivendel paso muchísimo tiempo con ese elfito de ojos grises y pelo negro, así que mi curiosidad y mi descaro se le han pegado hasta el punto de que más de una vez lo han tenido que sacar de una fuente, porque el chiquillo se estaba bañando tan ricamente.

Me río, no voy a negar que cuando se baña en la fuente yo me baño con él, es algo que hacía de pequeña, y ahora sigo haciéndolo. Suele ser el primero en recibirme, más que nada porque en cuanto me ve aparecer tarda dos segundos en llegar desde su habitación hasta el puente de Rivendel. Eso de no correr por los pasillos no va con él. Siempre se me suele lanzar al cuello de un salto, mientras grita a todo pulmón: "¡Prima, estás aquí!". Para él, yo soy su prima humana y me quiere un montón (el sentimiento es mutuo). Siempre insiste en que juegue con él y si por lo que sea no puedo, tampoco le hace ascos a montarse sobre Negrura y recorrerse Rivendel de cabo a rabo.

No hace falta decir que Finrod es el elfo que mejor acepta que yo tenga como montura a un huargo, aunque claro cuando él nació, Negrura ya había crecido y lleva paseando con él por Rivendel desde que aprendió a caminar. Además, yo llevo comiéndole el coco con mi idea de que "los huargos no son malos" desde que supe que me entendía cuando le hablaba, así que él ya ve normal que un huargo se pasee a sus anchas por Rivendel. De hecho, suele ser el encargado de llevarse a Negrura a las cocinas para darle de comer después de un viaje, porque a los demás elfos no le hace gracia y Elrond suele arrastrarme a su despacho nada más llegar para que le cuente mi viaje. Cosa que obviamente, a su tío no le hace mucha gracia, pero como buen "aprendiz" mío, le importa un pimiento y lo hace igualmente.

Sonriendo, cojo la silla de Negrura, que esta tirada en el suelo, y ella se acerca para que se la ponga. Coloco la silla sobre su lomo, ajusto las chinchas y las correas, y cuando me aseguro de que está bien sujeta, me subo en ella de un salto, metiendo los pies en los pequeños estribos. Le acaricio el pelaje que tiene sobre las orejas, le palmeo ligeramente el cuello y digo, a la vez que le doy un suave golpecito con los talones:

\- Vamos, preciosa. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Ella suelta un ladrido y comienza a trotar, en dirección al lago de anoche para que pueda lavarme la cara. Gracias al trote ligero de Negrura, llegamos al lago en media hora escasa así que desmonto y me acerco al lago, arrodillándome en la orilla y restregándome la cara con agua. Gracias al agua, pronto noto como tengo la cara menos pegajosa, de modo que dejo de lavarme y miro mi reflejo. Lo primero que noto es que necesito volver a recogerme el pelo: tengo media melena fuera de la coleta, y la otra media recogida. Desato la tira de piel de animal que me sirve para atarme el pelo, de modo que el pelo que aún llevaba recogido cae en cascada sobre mi cuello. Resoplo, e intento ordenar como sea mi melena rizada.

Al final, me rindo y me vuelvo a recoger la melena rubia oscura en una coleta alta, bien tirante, para que tarde lo máximo posible en deshacerse. Repaso mi cara, en busca de alguna herida: mis labios carnosos no están partidos, cosa buena, pero en cambio, el moretón que me hice en la refriega contra los trolls aún no ha desaparecido y sigue insistiendo en decorarme el pómulo izquierdo, debajo del ojo. Que, dicho sea de paso, es grande, de color verde pardo y adornado de largas pestañas. La nariz, pequeña y respingona, se ha recuperado perfectamente de la fractura que me provoqué yo solita al querer saltar de un árbol a otro. Ya podéis imaginar lo que pasó: no llegué a la otra rama y PUM, castañazo contra el tronco. ¿Resultado? La nariz rota y una chica muy cabreada consigo misma.

Alzo el mentón, lo suficiente para ver que la cicatriz en el cuello sigue ahí. Suspiro, esa cicatriz me la hizo el mismísimo Azog el Profanador con un cuchillo envenenado, voy a tener que aceptar que se va quedar ahí para siempre. Cabreada con ese maldito orco, meto la mano en el agua, que se agita y desdibuja mi reflejo, mientras me levanto. Me acerco a Negrura, que está bebiendo en el lago. Cuando me oye acercarme, levanta la cabeza y yo me monto en su lomo. No tengo ni que abrir la boca: en cuanto me acomodo sobre ella, da la vuelta y empieza a trotar en dirección a Rivendel. Menos mal que Negrura sabría llegar hasta la ciudad élfica aunque le vendara los ojos, porque no estoy con ánimos de estar pendiente del camino ya que pensar en ese maldito pálido orco me provoca ganas de destrozarlo y de matar a todo bicho viviente que interponga en mi camino.

No es un pensamiento muy común en una chica de veintidós años, lo reconozco, pero a estas alturas ya da igual. Azog el Profanador, también conocido como el Pálido Orco. A diferencia de los demás orcos, tiene la piel blanca, de ahí el apodo, los ojos azules, y desde que intentó conquistar las minas de Moria, un brazo menos. El pensamiento me hace esbozar una sonrisa perversa: me sé la historia de memoria. Azog y sus orcos se habían hecho con Moria, y eso fue lo que se encontraron los enanos cuando volvieron de Érebor, huyendo del dragón Smaug. Obviamente, allí se entabló una de las batallas más sangrientas de la historia, durante la cual Azog se cargó al por aquel entonces Rey Bajo la Montaña, Thrór. Su cabeza rodó por el suelo y su hijo, Thráin, desapareció, de modo que tuvo que ser el nieto, Thorin, quien se encargara de Azog. Enano y orco se enzarzaron en un pelea se convirtió en leyenda, y mientras luchaban Azog le quitó la espada y el escudo a Thorin, dejándole desarmado. Pero cuando el orco iba a dar el golpe de gracia... va el enano y se defiende con una rama de roble que había por ahí tirada. Azog y Thorin (desde aquel entonces llamado Escudo de Roble), volvieron a enzarzarse en la pelea y por lo que sé, Azog parecía tener las de ganar hasta que Thorin se las arregló para cortarle el brazo con el que manejaba su arma. Tras esto Azog se retiró, los orcos perdieron a su comandante y los enanos vencieron. A un gran coste, eso sí, solo sobrevivieron unos cuantos enanos. Tras la batalla, los pocos enanos vivos nombraron rey a Thorin, y Azog murió en las profundidades de su infecta cueva a causa de sus heridas. O al menos eso se dice.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza furiosa: sí, todo el mundo se piensa que Azog está muerto... pero yo sé muy bien que no es así. Todos conocen a Azog por su crueldad y también por este incidente en Moria, pero nadie lo relaciona con el ataque de orcos contra la ciudad de Minas Tirith. El muy cabrón lo movió todo desde las sombras, de modo que cuando sus orcos irrumpieron en los jardines del palacio, en los que se celebraba la fiesta de bienvenida a la primogénita del senescal de Gondor, que volvía a casa tras haber estado fuera durante quince años, él no se encontraba allí. Eso sí, cuando me llevaron ante él, se lo pasó de rechupete torturándome, a mi y a otros ciudadanos de la ciudad, tanto de origen noble como humilde.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo (bueno, unos dos años), pero aún recuerdo la risa cruel de ese orco mientras me retorcía del dolor por culpa de sus torturas. Aún recuerdo el frío que me provocaba el metal de sus cuchillos. Aún recuerdo esa sensación espantosa de ahogarme por culpa del veneno. Y, por supuesto, aún recuerdo el sonido que hicieron mis dos cuchillos al hacerle una raja cada uno, en sus mejillas, y su grito de dolor.

Azog solía tener dos cicatrices en cada mejilla, y otra sobre los ojos. Bueno, pues desde hace dos años tiene una tercera cicatriz en cada mejilla, por obra mía. Por supuesto, el atreverme a rajarle la cara tuvo sus consecuencias (que fueron insufribles), pero mereció la pena.


	2. Un paseo por el bosque algo movidito

Sigo perdida en mis pensamientos de venganza hacia el orco, y pronto entro en un bucle: primero pienso en el sonido de su asquerosa risa mientras deslizaba su cuchillo por mi piel, después recuerdo su grito de dolor cuando le rajé la cara, y luego sus torturas por mi atrevimiento. Y vuelta a empezar.

Sigo con estos "agradables" pensamientos hasta que me ruge la barriga. Sorprendida, me toco el estómago, dándome cuenta de que tengo bastante hambre. Alzo la cabeza para mirar al cielo, viendo que, como me temía, el sol se ha movido bastante desde la última vez que miré. ¿Será posible que me haya pasado media mañana pensando en Azog sin darme cuenta?

Antes de que me lo piense más, cierta huargo dobla el cuello y empieza a golpearme débilmente la pierna izquierda, reclamando su derecho a parar y comerse un par de conejos.

Perdona pequeña, no me he dado cuenta de que llevamos tanto tiempo caminando.

Hago que se desvíe para salir un poco de la arboleda, ya que solemos viajar cerca de la linde del bosque para tener fácil lo que es el asunto de pararse comer, pero la arboleda hace que sea más difícil vernos desde el exterior de los bosques. Y bueno, si alguien quiere atracarte o rebanarte el pescuezo, el que no te vean suele ser de ayuda. En cuanto salimos de entre los arboles, basta un ligero toque proveniente de mis talones sobre su costado para que Negrura ralentice el ritmo, hasta pararse definitivamente. Desmonto, y me agacho junto a ella para desabrocharle la silla. En cuanto se la quito, Negrura sacude su cuerpo, relajando los músculos del lomo. Se lo palmeo un par de veces, agradecida por su esfuerzo.

Vete a cazar algo, anda, que tengo hambre. Mientras, yo enciendo el fuego.

Le empujo hacia la arboleda, y pronto desaparece entre los troncos.

Sin ni siquiera deshacerme de mis armas, empiezo a recoger todos los troncos que veo tirados por el suelo, pero como no hay muchos, pronto me toca empezar a recoger ramas secas, partiendo con un golpe de rodilla aquellas que son demasiado largas. Las amontono todas, me incorporo y suspiro: con esto no voy a poder encender una hoguera como Eru manda, pero es lo que hay. Tampoco quiero que nos entretengamos demasiado. Tengo prisa por llegar a Rivendel. Me descuelgo mi saco de la espalda y saco de él mi pedernal, utilizándolo para encender el fuego. Pronto saltan las primeras chispas y enseguida consigo que la madera prenda.

Negrura aún no ha aparecido, de modo que me dedico a observar todo lo que me rodea, intentado averiguar cuanta distancia hemos recorrido. No tardo mucho en ubicarme, y la verdad es que hemos avanzado bastante. A este paso, llegaríamos esta noche a la ciudad élfica, pero si por lo que sea, Negrura empezara a correr, antes de las seis de la tarde estaríamos allí. Me vuelvo hacia la hoguera, controlando que el fuego no se apague, ya que como hay más ramas que troncos, no confío demasiado en que la hoguera dure mucho tiempo. Pero por el momento, tenemos una buena hoguera para asar un par de conejos.

Coloco mejor un par de ramas, ayudándome de mi cuchillo largo para no quemarme, y consigo poner dos de ellas en una posición más o menos vertical, para que así las llamas ardan mejor. Obviamente, la estructura no tarda en desmoronarse, y yo me echo hacia atrás para evitar las chipas que han salido despedidas.

Bufo, decidida a volver a intentarlo, pero entonces oigo las suaves pisadas de Negrura, acompañadas del sonido que provoca algo al ser arrastrado. Sonrío, parece que Negrura ha cazado algo gordo. Me olvido de la hoguera y me centro en mi compañera, que acaba de aparecer, pero de espaldas a mí. Me levanto del suelo, y me acerco. Negrura tiene los dientes clavados en el cuello de un pequeño jabalí. El jabato debía de tener año y medio o por ahí, pero esta bien alimentado, por lo que las dos vamos a comer de sobra. Es una buena pieza.

Agarro al jabato de las dos patas posteriores y lo porteo hasta el fuego, con la ayuda de Negrura. Lo depositamos en el suelo, y yo me arrodillo delante del animal, cuchillo en mano, dispuesta a quitarle la piel. Para cuando acabo, tengo las manos totalmente cubiertas de sangre fresca hasta las muñecas. Corto una loncha de carne, y la coloco rápidamente sobre una rama algo gruesa para que se cocine. Después, corto otras cuatro lonchas, dejándolas sobre una piedra, y el resto se lo paso a Negrura, que se abalanza sobre la carne.

Me quedo mirándola un momento, mientras me pregunto a mi misma como puede ser posible que el animal que hunde las fauces en la tripa del jabato, se comporte en ocasiones como una cría de perro, cuando salta sobre mi y me lame toda la cara. La verdad es que las dos imágenes no pueden ser más contradictorias. La loba debe de haber notado mi mirada, porque levanta la cabeza (que hasta ahora había estado enterrada en el cuerpo del jabalí), y me mira, con la cabeza ladeada. Si pudiera hablar, me juego lo que no tengo a que diría algo como: "¿Es que tengo monos en la cara o qué?". Sonrió con dulzura y ella se me acerca, olvidándose por un momento de su comida. Se para delante de mí, y baja la cabeza, de modo que sus ojos quedan a la misma altura que los míos. Borro mi sonrisa y la miro, seria:

A veces… juraría que eres tan inteligente como una persona.

No dice nada (obviamente, ¿qué esperabas, boba?), sino que se dedica a darme un suave cabezazo y a volver a su comida. Por mi parte, yo utilizo mis dos cuchillos arrojadizos para darle la vuelta a la carne que esta en el fuego, y tras eso, me encargo de envolver las cuatro lonchas que dejé antes sobre la roca en trozos de tela y para guardarlos después en el saco. Ya tengo para comer.

Mientras espero a que la carne termine de asarse, me dedico a observar a mi loba: la muy bruta casi se ha acabado la carne. Hay que ver como zampa, normal que sea tan alta. Me río, y ella pasa olímpicamente de mi. Echo un vistazo hacia la carne y compruebo que ya está suficientemente hecha para mi gusto. La saco del fuego, usando de nuevo mis cuchillos, y me como la loncha tranquilamente. No tardo demasiado, y Negrura, que a estas alturas solo ha dejado los huesos del pequeño jabalí, se me acerca. Levanto las manos llenas de sangre hacia ellas y ella empieza a lamerlas. En un par de lametazos, la sangre de jabalí ha desaparecido, y yo me intento secar las manos en mi ropa. Lo sé, mis modales están por las nubes.

Una vez me he limpiado las manos (aunque que no muy bien), saco del saco una bota de agua y bebo un par de tragos. Queda poco más de la mitad. ¿Por qué no la llenaría en el lago? Ah sí, porque me puse a pensar en ese maldito orco y me olvidé de todo lo demás. Como de costumbre.

Siento unos golpes en el codo, y veo que es Negrura, que reclama un poco de agua. Le echo en la boca lo que equivaldría a unos seis tragos para mi, y ella cierra la boca. Afortunadamente, aun queda un poco de agua, supongo que será suficiente hasta que paremos a comer. Además, creo recordar que no muy adelante hay un riachuelo. Guardo mis cosas en el saco, y pisoteo el fuego, apagándolo y esparciendo las brasas. No ha estado mal este "pequeño" almuerzo. Negrura se me acerca, le ajusto la silla, monto y nos volvemos a internar en el bosque.

En esta ocasión, no me permito pensar en Azog, ya que quiero controlar cuanta distancia recorremos, y ya ha quedado demostrado que si empiezo a pensar en ese malnacido, no presto atención a lo demás.

Pasan un par de horas sin que ocurra nada, y lo único que oigo es mi respiración, la de Negrura, el impacto de sus patas contra el terreno y los sonidos propios del bosque. En cuanto a esto último… es raro, pero tengo la sensación de que los sonidos no son los mismos que cuando paramos a comer. Es complicado de explicar, pero tengo la sensación de que el bosque esta más callado. No hay tanto ruido, el poco que hay ha disminuido el volumen. Esto huele mal. Lo noto. No sólo por el ruido, sino porque los músculos de Negrura cada vez están más tensos, y no deja de mover las orejas en todas direcciones. Intento distinguir algo, pero no lo consigo, aunque es evidente que ella sí, porque se acaba de parar a oler la base un tronco. Cuando levanta la cabeza, empieza a emitir un suave gruñido. Bueno, por si me quedaba alguna duda, no estamos precisamente solas en el bosque.

Me llevo una mano a la espalda, dispuesta a sacar arco y fecha de un solo movimiento, pero antes de agarrarlo siquiera, Negrura ladra y de un brusco movimiento, me tira al suelo, para luego saltar rápidamente hacia la derecha. Y menos mal que ha reaccionado, por que una flecha negra acaba de clavarse en el suelo, y de haber estado sentada sobre Negrura, me habría atravesado el cuello. Me levanto del suelo y, ahora sí, saco mi arco y una flecha. Cargo la flecha sin mirar siquiera, y rastreo la mirada a mi alrededor, buscando al agresor. Mis ojos solo se paran un segundo en la flecha, pero es suficiente para saber quienes nos atacan. Orcos. Oigo un ligero ruido a mi derecha, y me agacho instintivamente, esquivando nuevamente la flecha que iba dirigida a mi cabeza. Tal como estoy, agachada, me giro, vislumbrando fácilmente la armadura negra de esa fétida criatura, y suelto la flecha. Un pequeño grito de dolor, y el orco cae al suelo. Oigo al siguiente correr hacia mi, por lo que me giro a la vez que saco otra flecha. Tenso el arco, suelto la cuerda, y el segundo orco cae muerto, con una flecha clavada en el hueco de deja su patética armadura en el cuello. Un tercero salta hacia mí y yo lo esquivo girando sobre mi misma, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de él. Al tenerlo tan cerca, no me molesto en sacar la flecha, sino un utilizo el arco como cuchillo, abriendo un tajo que le recorre la cara de sien a sien. Sonrío, al parecer incorporarle al arco unas cuchillas afiladas por encima y debajo del mango fue una buena idea. Un cuarto orco se abalanza sobre mí, y antes de que se acerque demasiado, yo ya he cargado el arco, lo he tensado y le he clavado una flecha en la frente.

Los siguientes atacan a la vez, debe de haberse dado cuenta de que atacándome de uno en uno no van a conseguir nada. Sabiendo que luchar contra dos a la vez con un arco es un poco complicado, lo dejo caer al suelo, y desenvaino mi espada élfica con rapidez. Paro la embestida del primero de ellos sin demasiadas complicaciones, y desvío la estocada del segundo con un simple giro de muñeca. El primero vuelve a alzar su cimatarra, dispuesto a atravesarme como si fuera un aperitivo que hacer a la brasa, mientras que el segundo tardo unos momentos en recuperarse. Vaya, me atacan por turnos, que considerados.

Y que idiotas: alzo la espada para detener la cimatarra orca, un golpe con el mango en el estómago para hacerlo retroceder y un solo tajo después, su cabeza rueda por el suelo. Cuando el otro orco quiere reaccionar y tratar de atravesarme, yo ya le he atravesado a él. Me giro, quedando de frente con otro orco que descarga su espada contra mí. Interponga mi arma entre los dos, notando que este orco es algo más fuertemente que los demás, ya que me esta costando poder empujarle para tener espacio suficiente y matarlo. Mientras intento empujar, oigo como otro se me acerca por detrás. Mierda. El orco sonríe cuando ve que he pillado la situación en la que estoy: no puedo cubrirme las espaldas, demasiado ocupada estoy con este orco. Aunque claro… para esto esta Negrura. No la veo, pero oigo su gruñido y los gritos del orco cuando le salta encima, cubriéndome las espaldas. ¡Zasca! ¿Y ahora quién se ríe? Por que el orco no, desde luego. Se queda mirando un momento por encima de mi hombro, así que me imagino que Negrura debe de haber hecho una carnicería con el orco. Como sea, el caso es que me aprovecho de que el orco se ha despistado, y le arreo una patada en la rodilla. Lanza un grito de dolor y se aparta. Me mira con odio un momento, pero no puede hacer mucho más, ya que un segundo más tarde le he atravesado su asqueroso corazón. De poco le ha servido su armadura frente a mi espada élfica.

En cuanto veo como la muerte se lo lleva, doy un brusco tirón, liberando mi espada y destrozando (más aún), su pecho por el camino. Me incorporó, miro a mi alrededor, y sonrío al ver la escena. Hay al menos una veintena de orcos muertos y tirados en el suelo. Espera, ¿una veintena? Yo solo he matado a siete. Miro a Negrura, que no deja de gruñir hacia los cadáveres, y que tiene tanto el hocico como las garras llenas de sangre. Al parecer no soy la única que se ha cargado a unos cuantos de estos bichos malolientes. Paseo la mirada por los cadáveres, está claro a cuales ha matado cada una. Los que he matado yo, presentan una simple herida limpia y mortal, exceptuando al que he decapitado y al último, que la verdad es que le he destrozado el pecho. En cambio, los demás tienes múltiples heridas, y no son heridas limpias, precisamente: Negrura ha desgarrado la carne con saña, mordiendo y clavando las garras en el pecho y cuello de los orcos sobretodo. Me giro hacia ella, que está lamiéndose una de las patas delanteras:

Bueno trabajo, campeona.

Ella ladra, entusiasmada, parece que se lo ha pasado tan bien como yo con esta pequeña refriega. Sonrío, y arranco las tres flechas que he utilizado durante la pelea. Al sacar la última, el orco se queda enganchado a ella y tengo que tirar bruscamente para liberar la punta. Del tirón, el cuerpo del orco se levanta un poco del suelo, y cae sobre otro cadáver. Veo sobresalir un poco el brazo del segundo orco por debajo del cuerpo. Tiene la mano cerrada en torno a algo. Con el ceño fruncido, me pongo de cuclillas, dejo la espada en el suelo y le abro la mano. Mientras separó los dedos, noto la respiración de Negrura en mi cuello, que se me ha acercado. Cuando consigo abrirle la mano, me doy cuenta de que el orco ha muerto con un trozo de pergamino en la mano. Cojo el pergamino y lo estiró, revelando así un texto, escrito en lengua negra. Veamos… tengo la lengua negra un poco oxidada, pero si no me equivoco, aquí pone que hay una recompensa para quien mate a un enano y le lleve la cabeza al que firma el pergamino. Me detengo un rato en una palabra que no entiendo, pero por más vueltas que le doy, no me suena de nada. Supongo que debe de ser el nombre del enano. Enarco un ceja, sorprendida, ¿qué enano es tan importante como para que se molesten en escribir su nombre? Pero entonces me fijo en la firma del que ha escrito este mensaje y lo demás deja de importar. Me incorporo de golpe, blanca como la leche. Puede que esté escrito en lengua negra, pero reconocería esa firma en cualquier parte: Azog. ¿Quién es ese enano? ¿Tan importante es que Azog se ha molestado en ofrecer una recompensa por su cabeza? Pobre enano, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo. A mí también me quiere muerta, pero no hay una promesa de una recompensa por mi cabeza pululando por la Tierra Media. Creo.

Dobló el pergamino y lo guardo. Recojo mi espada, limpiandola de sangre con un trapo que llevo en el saco, y la envaino. Guardo las tres flechas en el carcaj y hago lo mismo con el arco una vez he limpiado la sangre que tiene en la cuchilla superior. Monto sobre Negrura de un salto, y ella sale corriendo. Nada de trotar. Correr. Y es que esa recompensa cambia un poco las cosas. No tengo ni idea de quien es ese enano, pero pienso mantenerlo con vida. Aunque sólo sea por tocarle las narices al Pálido Orco. Pero claro, primero tengo que averiguar quién es y dónde está, y eso es algo más difícil. Espero que Elrond tenga alguna idea. Debo de llegar a Rivendel cuanto antes.

Negrura sortea los árboles con soltura, saltando sobre las raíces y rocas. Tras una media hora corriendo, hago que Negrura se pare, porque he oído voces. Extrañada, desmonto y avanzo yo sola hacia las voces. Por si acaso, me subo la capucha de la capa. No tardo mucho en localizarlos. ¡Será posible! ¡Enanos! Trece enanos, para ser más precisos. Parecen impacientes. Diviso la entrada de una cueva, y a juzgar por el olor, por aquí han pasado unos cuantos trolls. Seguramente los mismos trolls que nos atacaron a Negrura y a mí la otra noche. En ese caso… hay una posibilidad de que mi arma esté en esa cueva. Alentada por la idea, estoy a punto de entrar en la apestosa cueva (aunque me vean los enanos), pero en ese momento oigo otro par de voces. Una de ellas la conozco, y no pertenece a ningún enano. Me giro, y veo a dos hombres. El más bajito va todo vestido de marrón, y… ¿eso que tiene en la cara es una cagada de pájaro? ¡Qué asco! Sostiene una alta vara, más alta que él, por cierto. Parece preocupado. Desvío mi vista hacia el otro hombre. Es mucho más alto que su compañero, vestido de marrón, con un sombrero de pico, largos cabellos y larga barba, ambos de color blanco sucio. También lleva una vara. No puedo evitar sonreír, bien sabe Eru como aprecio a este mago. Salgo de entre las sombras, y enseguida noto como los enanos se callan al verme aparecer, pero los ignoro. Me acerco a los dos magos y cuando se giran para mirarme, antes de que digan nada, saludo en voz baja:

Hola, Gandalf.

El alto mago abre mucho los ojos. Ya veo que no se esperaba encontrarme por aquí. Parpadea un par de veces, incrédulo, y luego susurra mi nombre:

¿Nalirë?


	3. Posponiendo unas cuantas presentaciones

Observo la cara sorprendida del Istar, intentando por todos los medios no partirme de risa con su expresión asombrada. El mago parpadea, sin acabar de encajar el hecho de que haya aparecido de repente. Me llevo la mano a la boca, ahogando la carcajada que lucha por escapar de mi garganta.

Jamás había visto a Gandalf el Gris, tan sorprendido. A parte del careto que se le ha quedado, el hecho de ser yo quien lo ha sorprendido hace que me sienta especialmente orgullosa de mi misma. Aunque estoy empezando a preocuparme. Entiendo que pueda quedarse algo sorprendido por mi aparición, pero ya debería haber reaccionado, ¿no?

\- Gandalf, ¿estás bien?

A pesar de que intento llamar su atención, no reacciona. ¿Pero que narices le pasa? Mientras yo estoy preocupada por el mago, los enanos se nos han acercado, y uno de ellos pregunta:

\- Gandalf, ¿le conoces?

Su voz es profunda y grave, y sino fuera porque estoy preocupada por el mago, esa voz hubiera conseguido que se me cayeran las bragas. Miro de reojo al enano, gesto que pasa desapercibido gracias a la capucha. Es alto, para ser un enano, pero le sigo sacando cabeza y media. Su pelo negro y ondulado le llega por debajo de los hombros. Al mirarlo desde arriba, veo perfectamente que le están apareciendo las primeras canas. Cuando estoy a punto de volver la vista hacia el mago, el enano levanta la mirada, y clava sus ojos en los míos. Reprimo un escalofrío, y le devuelvo la mirada, aunque dudo que lo note. Bendita capucha.

Sus ojos son azules, de un azul claro. Se lo reconozco, tiene unos ojos preciosos. Su mirada es firme, decidida y autoritaria. Este enano desprende autoridad por todos los poros de su piel. Él se vuelve a girar hacia el mago, que sigue mirándome. El enano vuelve a preguntar.

\- Gandalf, ¿conoces a este hombre?

¡¿CÓMO?!

¿De que va el enano? Acaba de mandar a la mierda la buena impresión que me ha dado en un principio. Otro machista. Supongo que ya debería haber me acostumbrado a que me confundan con un hombre (no es la primera vez que me pasa), ya que como la capa oculta mis formas femeninas, me suelen confundir. ¿Qué pasa, que por llevar pantalones y armas ya tengo que ser un tío? Bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero no llevo bien este tema. Me giro hacia él, dispuesta a soltarle cuatro frescas al enano, pero un aullido de huargo se oye en la lejanía, haciendo reaccionar a Gandalf, que parpadea y se gira hacia el sonido. Mientras, yo me pongo rígida: ese aullido no es de Negrura. Gandalf se vuelve a girar hacia mi y hace amago de decir algo, pero ahora la que no puede hablar soy yo. Negrura debe de estar a punto de entrar en escena, y paso de que los enanos intenten matarla. Levanto un dedo, diciéndole al mago que se espere, me doy la vuelta y desaparezco entre los árboles, mientras oigo como los enanos empiezan a discutir entre ellos.

Efectivamente, Negrura estaba a punto de irrumpir en el pequeño claro, pero antes de que lo haga, la agarro por el cuello y la arrastro tras de mí. Tengo que averiguar cuantos huargos y orcos se nos acercan. Los huargos nunca viajan solos. Me subo a una roca que queda justo detrás de los enanos, y Negrura me sigue. Como se den la vuelta, nos pillan, y encima me la estoy jugando por nada, por que los árboles me tapan la vista. Le doy un golpe a Negrura, y ella salta, en dirección a los orcos y huargos, dispuesta a entretenerlos un poco. Por favor, Eru, si estas ahí, que no le pasa nada a mi loba. Oigo gritos por parte de los enanos y me giro hacia ellos. Sorprendida, veo como dos huargos han aparecido, y les están atacando. Se deshacen de uno sin demasiadas complicaciones, pero el otro esta dando más guerra: ha pillado a un enano debajo de él, intentando morderle. El enano solo puede mantener las manos en su cuello, haciendo fuerza para evitar que los dientes del huargo alcancen su cara, y lo único que puedo entrever de él, es que es fuerte (mantener a un huargo sujeto de esa manera no es moco de pavo), y que es rubio. ¿Un enano rubio? Vaya, esto sí que es raro. Con un solo movimiento, saco arco y flecha, y antes de que los demás enanos lleguen a ayudarle, yo ya le he clavado una flecha en el costado al huargo. No me gusta matar huargos, pero hay ocasiones en las que no me queda otra opción. Como ahora. Gracias a mi flecha, el huargo le da un respiro al enano, y este lo aprovecha para quitarse al lobo de encima y clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello. Al mirar el cadáver, el enano repara en la flecha, se vuelve hacia los demás, y dice:

\- Gracias Kili- el susodicho, un enano joven de cabellos morenos con un arco a la espalda (¿un enano arquero? De verdad, menudo par), le responde.

\- Yo no he sido, Fili.

El rubio lo mira, dándose cuenta del detalle de que el arco está guardado en su espalda, y frunce el ceño. El rubiales es mono, lo reconozco. Estoy a punto de llamar su atención, pero entonces otro huargo aparece entre los árboles, y se lanza hacia los enanos. Antes de que ninguno reaccione, me he cargado al huargo de un flechazo. Al advertir la dirección de la flecha, todos se giran hacia mí. Por sus caras, supongo que no se esperaban mi aparición. Me bajo de la roca de un salto, a la vez que me guardo el arco, y me adentro sin pensármelo en la cueva de los trolls. Tengo que ver si mi arma está aquí dentro, y no creo que Negrura pueda entretenerlos mucho más. Si ya han llegado tres huargos, el resto estará al caer. Rebusco por toda la cueva, ignorando el olor nauseabundo que me está obligando a respirar por la boca. Venga, venga... tiene que estar aquí. ¡Maldita sea, no la encuentro! Resentida, miro a mi alrededor, no me pienso ir de aquí sin llevarme algo. Reparo en varias espadas élficas, y me acerco. Ya tengo una espada, pero si no hay nada mejor me pillo otra fijo. Entonces reparo en una caja, bastante sencilla pero de indudable estilo élfico. La abro, y me encuentro con una colección de cinco dagas, cada una más hermosa que la anterior. Son absolutamente preciosas, pero a la vez simples. Y me encantan.

Sin dudarlo, arramblo con ellas: dos de ellas son tan largas como mi antebrazo, y me las meto en el carcaj. Otras dos, un poco más pequeñas, llevan un cinturón incorporado junto con las vainas. Como ya tengo un cinturón, me lo ajusto bajo el pecho, dejando las empuñaduras hacia fuera, y luego las cubro con la capa. ¿Qué hago con la quinta? Es la más pequeña, pero también la más... recargada, ya que tiene un diamante con forma de estrella en la empuñadura. Aggg, ¿dónde demonios me la guardo? Oigo otro aullido, se me acaba el tiempo. Miro al suelo, desesperada, rezando por que se me ocurra algo... y me encuentro con el canalillo que se forma entre mis pechos. Sonrío, y me planto la pequeña daga entre las tetas. Esto sí que es un buen escondite para un arma.

Para cuando salgo de la cueva, los enanos están nerviosos, y Radagast esta diciendo algo de distraer a los huargos. Gandalf le dice algo de que lo cogeran, pero Radagast pasa de su cara y se pira montado en un trineo tirado por... espera un momento. Eso son... ¿conejos? Este mago está fatal de la azotea. ¿Qué se habrá fumado? Radagast sale disparado en su trineo. Joder, pues sí que corren los conejitos. Gandalf repara entonces en mi presencia, y se me acerca. Yo avanzo unos pasos, parece que por fin ha reaccionado... pero Gandalf desenvaina su espada y me la planta en el pecho. Vale ahora sí: ¡¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡¿Es que Radagast le ha dado se lo que sea que se fume a Gandalf?! Lo miro, ceñuda, ¿qué mosca te ha picado, Gandalf? Abro la boca, pero él se adelanta:

\- Morirás por haberte atrevido a intentar suplantarla - vale, estoy fli-pan-do. ¿Suplantando? Al ver que no respondo, Gandalf añade-. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Pues aparte de que estás como una puta cabra, no mucho la verdad. Lo miro, no entiendo a que narices viene todo esto. Estoy sinceramente preocupada por él, parece que hubiera visto un fantasma. También estoy cabreada (y un huevo), pero eso mejor lo dejamos para luego. Oigo como los primeros huargos se nos acercan, y luego sus quejidos porque Negrura les acaba de morder en el cuello. Eso es, aguanta un poco más, pequeña. Parece que el truco de Radagast de despistarlos no ha funcionado del todo bien. Miro a Gandalf, me llevo las manos a la capucha y me la bajo, mientras digo:

\- Gandalf... ¿qué ocurre?-oigo las exclamaciones de los enanos cuando oyen mi voz y me bajo la capucha, dejando al descubierto mi condición femenina. No les hago caso.

\- Dioses, estás viva, Nalirë...

Pues claro que estoy viva, ¿a que viene eso? Pero antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra, el mago deja caer su espada al suelo y me abraza. Confundida, le devuelvo el abrazo, mientras que miro extrañada a los enanos. Bueno, a los que puedo ver, que desde este ángulo solo son tres. Los miro, extrañada, y ellos me devuelven la misma mirada. Bueno, al menos no soy la única que no tiene ni zorra de que le pasa al Istar. Pero el bonito abrazo entre ambos se acaba cuando un huargo (con su respectivo orco a la espalda), entran en escena. Gandalf me suelta, y dado que no hay tiempo para sacar el arco, estreno mis nuevas dagas. Agarro las dos que tengo bajo el pecho y las lanzo. Cada una a cada sien del orco, que cae desplomado al suelo. Sin embargo, el huargo sigue avanzando. Agarro uno de los cuchillos arrojadizas de mi bota y me planto frente a el animal en un santiamén. Lanza una dentellada hacia mi cara, pero yo la esquivo, y le lanzo un tajo al cuello. El lobo se desangra con rapidez, y yo me vuelvo hacia los demás que, excepto Gandalf, tienen los ojos como platos y la mandíbula en el suelo. Me guardo el cuchillo en la bota y recojo mis últimas adquisiciones, devolviendo las dagas a su lugar en el cinturón.

\- ¿Pero como has...?

Levanto la cabeza, ha hablado el enano - arquero, que tiene una cara que es un poema. A su lado está el rubiales. Echo un vistazo rápido al grupo: no hay duda de que estos dos son los más guapos del grupo. Exceptuando quizá al enano machista que se pensó que yo era un tío. Envalentonada por sus caras de sorpresa y por el hecho de que los dos enanos monos no me quitan la vista de encima saco a relucir mi mejor sonrisa provocativa y mirándolos solo a ellos, digo:

\- A pesar de las diversas opiniones, mujeres y armas pueden ir juntas.

Veo como los dos enanos tragan saliva, y a juzgar por la mirada que me echan, no creo que haya sido por el huargo y el orco que me acabo de cargar. La sonrisa se me borra de la cara cuando oigo a los demás lobos. Están cada vez más cerca. Oigo a Gandalf decir que no podemos salir de aquí, así que intentado olvidarme al menos un momento de mi loba, que no tengo ni idea de donde está, me giro hacia ellos.

\- Si que hay una forma de salir de aquí. La idea de Radagast no era tan mala.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Nalirë?

\- Lo sabes perfectamente, Gandalf.

El mago frunce el ceño, no le hace gracias que me exponga de esa manera. El enano machista toma la palabra.

\- ¿Cuál es esa forma?

\- Fácil. Yo salgo, me cargo a unos cuantos orcos, armo un poco de follón, los despisto y vosotros salís zumbando de aquí.

\- ¿Y como vamos a confiar en que no vas a huir en cuanto te ataquen los orcos?

\- Primero, porque me he cargado a tres huargos y a un orco antes incluso que vosotros desenvainarais. Y segundo, porque si queréis salir de aquí con vida, no os queda otra que confiar en mí.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre- bufo exasperada. Podemos hacerlo oficial: además de machista, este tío es idiota.

\- Perdón si no es vuestro procedimiento habitual, pero mejor dejamos las presentaciones para después, ¿eh? Prefiero presentarme cuando esté segura que no va a aparecer un orco para intentar convertirme en fiambre.

El enano no dice nada, sorprendido por mi tono y vocabulario (algo impropios en una dama), a si que me giro, dispuesta a patear unos cuantos culos malolientes. El brazo de Gandalf me detiene, y me giro. Está acompañado de los dos enanos monos, y los tres me miran preocupados.

\- ¿Estás segura?-me pregunta el mago. Yo asiento y él dice- Iré preparando los remedios y pastas para las heridas.

\- ¿Heridas? ¿De quién, de los orcos? - me burlo. El mago sonríe, y se aleja un poco. Yo saco mi arco y mi primera flecha. Entonces el rubiales me vuelve a preguntar.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Estoy a punto de soltarle un "Qué sí, pesado", pero parecen (ambos, el arquero también), sinceramente preocupados, así que sonrío y digo:

\- Sí. Tranquilos, a vosotros os toca la parte fácil. A mi, me toca la parte divertida- sonrío, traviesa, y ambos enanos me devuelven la sonrisa como si no pudieran evitarlo.

Les guiño un ojo (a lo que ambos se quedan medio flipando), me subo la capucha y salgo al encuentro del primer orco. Corro entre los árboles con el arco cargado, y vislumbro a Negrura, que está peleándose con un huargo, mientras un orco se le acerca hacha en mano. Tres orcos y otros huargo están tirados por el suelo. ¡Olé, mi niña! El orco alza el hacha, pero antes de que la baje, salto por encima de un orco tirado en el suelo, y mientras estoy en el aire, suelto la flecha, que se le clava en la nuca. Agarro una de mis nuevas dagas de mi espalda, y degollo al huargo. La sangre salta, manchando mi capa y el pelaje de mi huargo. Le doy un par de palmadas en la cabeza, y me guardo la daga, mientras saco otra flecha. Se acercan más huargos y orcos. Me adelanto un poco, dejando atrás la arboleda y así dar margen a los enanos. Las flechas empiezan a volar, y los huargos empiezan a tropezar por el suelo muertos, matando a la mayoría de sus jinetes al aplastarlos o por la brusca caída. De este modo, por cada flecha mato a un huargo y al orco que lo monta. Pero no es suficiente. Hay muchísimos, y pronto se acercan a nosotras, por lo que me veo obligada a reemplazar el arco por la espada. Entre bloqueos y contraataques, veo a Gandalf y a los enanos salir corriendo. También veo como Gandalf y el enano machista les tienen que meter prisa porque la mayoría se ha quedado mirándome, impresionados. La verdad es que he perdido la cuenta de cuantos orcos llevo. Percibo un ataque por mi espalda, y trazo un arco con la espada, de modo que el orco que tengo delante cae al suelo, sin poder aguantar su peso debido al tajo que le he abierto en la pierna. Rápidamente, me giro hacia el orco que me ataca por la espalda, pero no puedo evitar que la punta de su sable me haga un corte horizontal en el estómago. Menos mal que he retrocedido a tiempo y el tajo no ha sido muy profundo, aunque arde como el puto infierno. El sable lleva veneno fijo. Irritada, le corto la cabeza. Sigo peleando, desviando sablazos y devolviendo estocadas, cortando cuellos y atravesando corazones, luchando por ignorar el dolor de mi estómago, y veo como un orco acaba de saltar desde una roca, buscando atacarme por detrás y desde arriba. Pero cuando está en pleno salto, Negrura lo imita, y le clava los dientes en el cuello en pleno salto, protegiendo mi espalda. Bendito sea el día en que decidí quedarme con ella. El orco que tengo delante esta durando demasiado, así que muevo la espada de arriba abajo, abriendo su cuerpo en canal. Cae al suelo, muerto, y yo levanto la espada, esperando al siguiente... pero nadie me ataca. Extrañada, miro por donde se han ido los enanos, para ver como algunos orcos y huargos desaparecen tras las colinas. Miro a mi alrededor, ¿cómo han conseguido los enanos que se den cuanta de que estaban intentando escaquearse, habiendo organizado semejante carnicería? Una de dos, o tienen una mala suerte de campeonato, o son imbéciles todos. Suelto una maldición en voz alta, y hecho a correr en su dirección, mientras saco arco y flecha de mi espalda. Negrura corre a mi lado, y pronto salto sobre su lomo para ir más rápido.

Montada en el lomo de mi compañera, conseguimos alcanzar a los huargos en poco tiempo, de modo que empiezo a matarlos a flechazos desde atrás. Cuando se dan cuenta de las bajas, dan media vuelta, dispuestos a cortarme en taquitos. ¿Es que todavía no se han dado cuanta de que soy yo la que les va a cortar en taquitos a ellos? Lo dicho, los orcos son imbéciles. Cuando el primero de ellos se abalanza sobre nosotras, una flecha se clava en el pecho del orco, mientras que Negrura le desgarra el pecho al huargo con sus dientes. Se nos cerca un segundo, pero le rebano la cabeza de un solo tajo de una de mis nuevas dagas. Veo que los enanos están acorralados, con una roca a sus espaldas. ¿Dónde está Gandalf? No lo veo por ninguna parte. Hago que Negrura rodee al grupo, y me bajo de su lomo cuando quedamos fuera de su vista. Ella sale disparada hacia los enemigos que se acercan por detrás. Mientras tanto, yo me acerco a los enanos, que me miran un momento, desconfiados. Paso de sus caras, y me adelanto a ellos. Empiezo a disparar flechas, causando numerosas bajas entre los orcos. Noto que el arquero se me pone al lado y me imita. Tiene buena puntería, y acierta disparo tras disparo. Buen trabajo, enanito. Entre los dos, mantenemos a los orcos alejados, pero al llevarme la mano a la espalda tras enésima vez, el corazón se me encoge al agarrar mi última flecha. Cargo, y disparo a bocajarro a un orco que se nos había acercado demasiado para mi gusto. Pero ahora estoy sin flechas, así que guardo el arco, resignada. Como hora solo uno de nosotros esta disparando, los orcos se acercan.

\- Tú ocúpate de disparar- le digo entre dientes-. Que no se acerquen demasiado. Yo te cubro.

Veo como el enano asiente y sigue disparando. Saco mis cuchillos arrojadizos, y justo en ese momento oigo la voz de Gandalf:

\- ¡Por aquí, insensatos!

Me giro, y lo veo asomándose por debajo de la roca, que supongo que es la entrada a un camino. Sonrío, reconociendo la roca y viendo las intenciones de Gandalf. Va a llevar a los enanos a Rivendel. Los enanos empiezan a adentrarse en la cueva, mientras que mi compañero sigue disparando. Pronto oigo el grito del enano machista, que supongo que debe de ser el líder.

\- ¡Kili, vamos!

Él dispara un último a flecha, y se dirige a la cueva. Yo me giro hacia los orcos, dispuesta a llevarme unos cuantos por delante antes de montarme en Negrura y salir pitando de aquí. Pero el enano no opina igual: me agarra de la muñeca, y tira de mí, arrastrandome con él. Sorprendida, lo sigo, pero cuando estamos llegando a la cueva, un huargo salta hacia nosotros desde encima de la roca. Empujo al enano hacia delante, que cae en los brazos del líder, mientras saco mis dagas largas de la espalda. El huargo aterriza entre nosotros, gruñendo en mi dirección, y ellos me miran, sin saber que hacer. ¿Pero que hacen?

\- ¡Meteos en la cueva idiotas, yo os cubro!- el líder cambia el semblante, y se dispone a hacer lo que le he dicho, pero el arquero me mira preocupado.

\- ¿Y tú qué?

\- Yo estaré perfectamente. ¡Largaos de una vez!

\- Pero, ¡no podemos dejarte sola!- hasta este momento, he estado manteniendole la mirada a la bestia que se alza entre nosotros y me gruñe, vigilando sus movimientos. Pero hora clavo mis ojos en el joven enano, y digo entre dientes.

\- He - dicho - largo, enano.

El líder reacciona y lo agarra del hombro, arrastrándolo con él y se deslizan por una pequeña pendiente hasta caer un poco más abajo. Estoy sola con el huargo, que en ese momento salta hacia mí. Durante el salto, me cuelo por debajo de él, y con la mano firme, le clavo una de mis dagas en el pecho. Propulsado por el salto, el cuerpo del huargo sigue hacia delante, de modo que mi daga le raja el pecho, el estómago y sale por entre sus patas traseras. El huargo cae al suelo muerto, la sangre empapando el suelo (y a mi, que estoy cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza). Asqueada, me quito la sangre de la cara, y saco mi espada, poniéndome en guardia. Me vuelvo fijar al huargo que acabo de matar. Tiene el pelaje negro, aunque no tanto como Negrura... ¡Negrura! Mis ojos se abren, y tengo que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para que no me de un ataque de pánico. ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde esta mi loba?! Miro en todas direcciones, pero no la veo. ¡Mierda! Pero me tranquilizo cuando aparece un poco más allá, con el pelaje lleno de sangre, que no es suya, a jugar por su forma de correr hacia mí. Llega a mi lado, y gruñe en dirección a los orcos. Son demasiados, no podemos hacerles frente. Le doy una palmada en el lomo, y digo:

\- A Rivendel. Lo más rápido que puedas.- en un principio, no me hace caso, pero la empujo, y pronto empieza a correr. Llegará antes sino tiene que cargar conmigo, y yo tengo otro camino para llegar a Rivendel.

Me giro, dándome de bruces con Gandalf, que ha salido de la cueva y me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando, insensata?

Antes de que me de tiempo a responderle, me agarra del brazo y me lanza por la pendiente de la cueva. Ruedo, y me levanto nada más caer, girandome hacia la entrada, para ver a Gandalf seguirme. Sonrío, aliviada, y me giro hacia los enanos, que me miran absolutamente estupefactos y asqueados (debo recordar que estoy cubierta de sangre). Me rasco la nuca, y digo:

\- Bueno... creo que ha llegado el momento de las presentaciones.

El líder me mira, creo que esta algo cabreado debido al tono que he empleado con ellos desde el primer momento y de que lo haya llamado idiota momentos antes. Esto pinta de maravilla (¿notáis el sarcasmo?).


End file.
